dragonball_fan_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Omniverse Arc 5 Part 1
Arc 5 Mira's Return Saga After Returning "Whoa... That's a lot of people! Sphjinx!" "Daddy!" "Dad!" "Madison, Robyn! Heh." "Hello..." "Dad... Who's she?" "Oh, this is Ieesta and her younger sister Vipine. And... Their going to live with us." "What?" "Listen... I know it will be hard to get used to, but their planet was destroyed." "That's sad..." "Yeah it is Robyn... So, just bare with it... Please..." "Okay. Hi i'm Robyn!" "Hi... I'm Vipine." "Now, Madison, can you handle it?" "I can try..." "Good. We have to build a lot more houses huh?" "You think!" "Supreme Kai of Time!" "Arcticon told me you and Capepren fought his father. Who from my knowledge is a force to be reckoned with. That was brave." "Yeah... Though me and Capepren, or Sapepren, because we were fused, were absolutely terrified." "You were? And you were fused?" "Yeah... When we felt his power level, we couldn't move." "If he was as strong as you say he was, then I guess I would be too. Well, i'll let you go now, I have some construction to do." "Okay, see you later." "Capepren!" "Ah, Alena, Cole!" "I missed you dad!" "I missed you too!" "Capepren, I have something to tell you." "What is it?" "I-i'm pregnant!" "Again?" "Yeah!" "Are you sure i'm the father?" "Don't be stupid! Of course you are! And if it's going to be a girl i'm naming her Audry!" "But I think I should-" "Listen! You named Cole so i'm naming this one!" "O-okay!" Meanwhile, "Arcticon!" "Hi Robyn." "Who did you and my daddy fight? You're both bleeding." "My father." "That's sad..." "No it wasn't, he was pure evil. Not even death could change that." "Really, he was that bad?" "Sadly, yes. Robyn?" "Yes?" "Remember that there will always be bad people." "Okay." Later that night. "Sphjinx?" "Yeah? Oh, it's you Ieesta. What is it?" "Sorry to bother you, but miss Supreme Kai of Time wants to speak with you." "Okay." He goes outside. "Supreme Kai of Time. What do you want?" "Sphjinx! Good, Capepren and Trunks are waiting in the time nest. Let's go." "Okay-" "But first put some clothes on besides pajamas." "Right! Ha ha. Thanks for reminding me." "Your welcome!" Sphjinx goes inside and puts on his battle armor. "Okay, now you're ready!" History Changed Once More? "Alright! Now that all three of you are here, let's get down to business. Gohan, when he fought Cell-" "That got changed again?" "Yes, and when he fought Cell he became a Super Saiyan 2." "Yeah, and?" "And in this change he goes Super Saiyan Blue." "W-what?" "I know, but Arcticon is no where to be found. If we could find him, it would make this a whole lot easier." "Yeah, last time I checked he went to Universe 11." Why?" "Well, someone needs to take control of his fathers empire. He is the only heir left." "True. Now you guys have to figure out who is changing history." "Alright, let's go!" Sphjinx, Capepren, and Trunks appear to investigate who's changing history. "G-Gohan's power!" "Yeah, it's astonishing isn't it?" "Y-yeah." "Well, when we defeat who ever is doing this, he should return to Super Saiyan 2." "Good." "Okay, Capepren you scan to the left. Sphjinx you can scan to the right. I'll scan around here." "Alright." "Okay." "Now, move out!" Sphjinx goes right, Capepren goes left and Trunks searches near the fight between Gohan and Cell. "Hi..." "Ah, who are... Towa!" "Hello..." "Remember me?" "Ahhh, Mira! I thought I destroyed you!" "You did destroy him. But I used my magic along with chemical components to rebuild him." "Still, we both know how our last fight went. Bring it on!" "A lots changed about you, Sphjinx." "Well I did become stronger since we last fought. And by stronger, I mean a lot stronger! Ahhhhhhhh!" Sphjinx goes Super Saiyan 3. "You think i'm impressed." Mira starts to attack Sphjinx. "Mira!" "Huh..." "D-don't!" "Why? I thought you said I was the most powerful being alive!" "You will be... with time. You're not that strong yet!" "Fine... But I better gain that strength soon." "Trust me, you will. Sphjinx, you win this time... But soon we'll destroy you!" They teleport away and Gohan returns to Super Saiyan 2. "Sphjinx, there you are. Me and Capepren met up when we felt your power start surging. What was it? Did you find out who was changing history?" "Yes... It was Towa and Mira." "Wait, Sphjinx I thought you destroyed Mira?" "I technically did... Towa just rebuilt him." "What? Can we ever beat him then?!" "Yes, I think we can if we destroy Towa too." "Good, I just hope we can." "Yeah, me too." The three return to the time nest and explain everything to the Supreme Kai of Time. "This is bad!" "Yeah, I know." "The three of you should go home and get some sleep. I have a feeling you guys will need it."